Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Mrok na Arendelle - *Part II*
Czuje, że ktoś mnie zabije jeszcze dzisiaj i ta osoba dobrze wie o kim mówie. Ale anyway w końcu udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział. Na szczęście miałem cały dzień, więc wszystko spoko. Nie będę się rozpisywał i zapraszam już do czytania A i jeszcze jedno, postacie które występują staram sięodwzorowywać na oryginalnych osobach ale nie znam was wszystkich więc będzie to trudne. Tak czy siak zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Szedła spokojnie wciągając w płuca rześkie poranne powietrze. Słońce dopiero wychodziło na nieboskłon ale w końcu była druga nad ranem, nie mogła się temu dziwić. Wszystko zapowiadało się na ładną pogodę, której brakowało w Lublinie od tygodni. Mimo, że przez to, że wybiegła z domu zapominając o bożym świecie to było w miarę dobrze. Lubiła spacery z psem, o tej godzinie nie było żadnych ludzi i jedyne co towarzyszyło człowiekowi to własne myśli i góra białego futra przewijająca się od czasu do czasu na skraju pola widzenia. Szła wolno ścieżką, obecna tam tylko ciałem, jej myśli zostały przy komputerze i rozmowie z Opuskidem i Sierpniem. Żałowała, że musiała wyjść, chciała jeszcze chwile zostać lecz obowiązki wzywały. Nagle do jej uszu dobiegło ciche warczenie. - Luna, noga - powiedziała spokojnie nie odwracając nawet głowy. Nadziei na posłuszeństwo nie miała żadnej ale te słowa zwykle wystarczały na odwrócenie uwagi pupila od tego niepokojącego czegoś w tych krzakach. Warkot jednak nie ustawał. Zatrzymała się lekko zdezorientowana. Chyba lepiej będzie ją zapiąć. Ostatnio przez godzinę ścigała jakiegoś zająca, żeby pojawić się w końcu merdając ogonem, cała pokryta w jakiejś niezidentyfikowanej substancji, której mycie zajęło jej pół dnia. - doobry pies. Zostań, zostań. E! Luna!...nosz ku.... - Suczka wystrzeliła w stronę zarośli z ujadaniem....które po chwili ucichło. To już mocno zaniepokoiło Kamile. Albo się bała albo była wściekła - Co ona tam mogła zobaczyć? Pościg za bażantem trwał krócej, zając zaciągnąłby ją raczej w stronę nory. - Okay, to pozostaje mi tu czekać - pomyślała i usiadła na ławce, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni i zaczęła się bawić - Dzięki boże za technologie XXI wieku - uniosła głowę w górę i odpaliła Flappybird'a -No dawaj leć! no świetnie i znowu rura, po prostu cudownie! - powiedziała sfrustrowana. Zerknęła przelotnie na zegarek, już prawie pół godziny tutaj siedziała. Schowała smartphone z powrotem do kieszeni - No Luna idziemy na śniadanie. dooobry pies. siad. masz - Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła jej kawałek ciastka. - Dobry chwyt. Czekaj! dokąd to. Zostań! Luna! - zawołała za uciekającą psiną Westchnęła i ruszyła za nią w zarośla po drugiej stronie ścieżki. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, gdy znalazła się się w cieniu starej wierzby. - Nawet przestronno tutaj - To było jedno z tych miejsc w których ona i jej koleżanki urządzały sobie kryjówki w młodości. Naokoło leżało pełno puszek i porozrzucanych śmieci, stare worki, opony, gazety....obeszła całą polane dookoła - Luna! - zawołała, słyszała jej wołanie i podążała za nim - Tu jesteś, co ty tam gryziesz? Kamila podeszła do małego kartonowego pudełka i wyrwała je Lunie. - Nie wolno gryźć! - wytłumaczyła i chciała z powrotem odłożyć je ale coś z niego wyleciało. Wyglądało na jakiś list. Podniosła je i obejrzała z każdej strony. Miało na sobie pieczęć z odwróconą literą A. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego ruszać ale kusiło ją. Rozejrzała się czy nikt aby jej nie widzi i wsunęła znalezisko do kieszeni bluzy. ****** - Okay zobaczmy co my tu mamy - Usiadła przy biurku w swoim pokoju i szybko rozwinęła list. - Kamila! Posprzątałaś w pokoju? - dobiegło ją wołanie z dołu - Zaraz mamo. Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić - Ty zawsze musisz coś zrobić. I co z Azą? kiedy w końcu weźmiesz ją do weterynarza? - Oj tam, oj tam....to chyba nic groźnego - dodała widząc na wierzchu listu zamazane litery Polska. Lublin. Kamila Dębicka. Zamknęła drzwi do pokoju. Rozejrzała się wokół dziwnie zmieszana ale nie zauważyła nic szczególnego. - Czym ja się przejmuje? przecież to do mnie - chwyciła list i zaczęła czytać '' Droga Kamilo!'' '' Przez ostatnie miesiące uważnie cię obserwowałyśmy. Musisz wiedzieć, że znamy cię już bardzo dobrze. Zostałaś wybrana aby uratować swój i nasz świat przed nieuchronną zagładą. Potraktuj to jako propozycje współpracy i pomocną rękę wyciąganą w twoją stronę, jednak tylko od ciebie zależy czy przyjmiesz to zadanie. Pamiętaj ,że tylko ty sama możesz zdecydować co z tym zrobisz. Zanim podejmiesz jednak decyzje zastanów się nad słowami jednego ze swoich przyjaciół "Każdy wielki dar, wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością" '' '' podpisano, księżniczka Anna i królowa Elsa Królewski ród Arendelle '' W miarę czytania mięśnie twarzy się rozluźniały. Generalnie wszystkie mięśnie zaczęły pracować co najemnej dziwnie. Cieszyła się ze siedzi, bo by pewnie teraz się przewróciła. Zamknęła oczy i starała się skupić jeszcze przez chwilę, choć czuła straszne zawroty głowy. Nie lubiła analizować sytuacji. Żadnych. Ale ta...- Dobra skup się , kama. Może to ci się tylko śni? Czekaj..jak to było? Reality check...zatkać nos..oddycham...10.9.8, pfff...nic z tego. Nie śpię. A szkoda....chociaż to wszystko do siebie pasuje. O ile to rzeczywiście to. Nie no majaczę. Ale okay załóżmy, że to prawda i Elsa i Anna naprawdę do mnie napisały....nie no to nie możliwe...a jak tak, to co to znaczy? O, mama włączyła radio na dole. Calvin Harris. Kocham go...skoncentruj się. Auć. ok to pomogło. Nie mogę zrezygnować z całego mojego życia od tak. - Kamila! Obiad! - Pierwszy raz w życiu tak się ucieszyła. Zgarnęła swoje ciemno blond włosy i zeszła ze schodów. Normalnie brała talerz i wracała do siebie na górę, jednak przyszło jej do głowy, że wspólny posiłek z matką będzie dobrym pomysłem po tym wszystkim. Gdyby tylko wiedziała... - Co się tak uśmiechasz pod nosem? Za parę tygodni koniec szkoły, a ty i tak masz to gdzieś Westchnęła - Nie można się nawet uśmiechać? - Dziecko drogie ty masz teraz testy - Wyobraź sobie ze wiem - zaśmiała się - Ba! nawet się coś tam uczyłam - Za lekko do tego podchodzisz. Jeszcze zobaczysz. Kiedy pójdziesz z Azą do weterynarza? - Wiesz nie wiem czy jest sens. Zajrzałam na parę grup dyskusyjnych w internecie i wszyscy piszą, że zniknie po paru tygodniach. Wiedziała, że ma teraz testy. Właśnie to było najgorsze, że wiedziała i nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że już nie zdąży przygotować się do tego tak dobrze, jak inni od niej oczekują. Każda cholerna minuta wypełniona nauką albo szczękaniem zębami w oczekiwaniu jak na ścięcie. Życie z dnia na dzień było bardzo dobre ale na krótką metę -....z tobą - Co? - Niech to, znowu się zamyśliłaś. Mówiłam o tym ,że zauważyliśmy z ojcem, iż stałaś się ostatnio bardzo niespokojna. Chcielibyśmy abyś wiedziała, że jak by ci nie poszło, w naszych oczach nie stracisz ani trochę, rozumiesz? - spojrzała na nią z zmartwieniem odmalowanym na twarzy. - Dzięki mamo. To dużo dla mnie znaczy - wymamrotała. To było dziwne. Jak miała niby odpowiedzieć? - ja już skończyłam. Jakby co to jestem u siebie. - dobrze - uśmiechnęła się - poucz się trochę - Nie idę oglądać bajki - wyszczerzyła do niej zęby. Co jak co ale nastroje zmieniam jak kobieta w ciąży - pomyślała ****** Matma. Od trzech godzin matma. Oderwała się na chwile od książki i spojrzała w stronę listu zostawionego na łóżku. - Trzeba to będzie chyba gdzieś wywalić bo nie da mi spokoju ****** Dochodziła dwunasta kiedy skończyła zmagania z ułamkami. W przyszłym tygodniu ostatnie sprawdziany. Będzie ciężko i jeszcze ta Babka. Koszmar....czuła, że jak zaraz czegoś nie zrobi to zwariuje. Chwyciła laptopa i weszła na forum Krainy Lodu. Na czacie znajdowały się jej dwie ulubione osoby. "Ahoj" - CherryCoke " Ave" - Sierpien "Hejka grasz w Rp?" - Opuskid " Może za chwilę, na razie muszę się z czymś z wami podzielić" - CC " Co to takiego?" - S "Dzisiaj byłam na spacerze z Luną i znalazłam jakiś list, który był zaadresowany do mnie, a był od..." - CC " Królowej Elsy, jak mniemam"- O "A skąd wy to wiecie?" - CC "Ponieważ też je dostaliśmy" - O "To niezwykłe, cała nasza trójka dostała takie same listy. Pytanie co teraz?" - O " Pozostaje nam po prostu spotkać się i omówić na spokojnie, a może przy okazji znajdziemy jeszcze kilka osób które też dostały ten sam list" - CC "A więc ustalone. Spotykamy się. Tylko gdzie?" - S "Moi rodzice mają działkę na obrzeżach miasta, może tam?" "Zgoda, ta ja się pakuje i jadę, walić szkołę, pora na przygode hurra" - S Ja nie jestem pewien czy jestem gotów podążyć jedną drogą i zostawić wszystko nie wiedząc nawet czy to ta właściwa" - O "Decyzja należy do ciebie" - CC ''Opuskid opuścił czat '' ''Sierpien opuścił czat '' Zamknęła Laptopa i usiadła na łóżku. Przez jej głowę przeleciała teraz masa pytań, na które jakby chciała nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. - To pozostaje teraz powiedzieć to wszystko mamie i mieć nadzieje, że się nie wścieknie. ****** - CO?! żarty sobie robisz, tak?! Jakaś postać z kreskówki napisała ci list, tak? Kamila czy to kolejna wymówka żeby się nie uczyć? - powiedziała twardo. W jej tonie dało się wyczuć lekką paranoje - Po pierwsze bajki, a po drugie to prawda, zresztą nie tylko ja dostałam tan list. Mamo, zawszę mówiłaś mi, że powinnam podążać swoją ścieżką, a teraz kiedy mam szanse to ty mi tego zabraniasz - Kamila odwróciła się do niej plecami. Nie była smutna, chciała tylko wymusić na niej współczucie - Dobrze ale będę musiała pogadać z ojcem - Dziękuje - rzuciła jej się na szyje - kocham cię - ja ciebie też Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania